youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Key
Key (real name Christopher Locke) is a vigilante from Star City. Personality Key was an attractive, intelligent and clever young man. He utilized his quick mind and often used clever means to deal with the different predicaments he faced. He rarely showed emotions and appeared more mature than his actual age suggests. Key was willing to complete his goals, whatever they may be, by any means necessary. After hearing what Dark truly thought of him, he found himself unable to follow his previous path, and descended into insanity. He was determined to show that he did not need to be like Dark, but just needed to beat him. Since Dark would not be beaten, he decided to try and kill him. Physical appearance History Early life As a boy growing up in Star City, Christopher took interest in the so called vigilantes and super heroes, mainly the archers. The one he admired the most was Green Arrow. When a new hero came along, calling himself Dark Archer, he admired Dark from afar, and secretly sought to be just like him. During a trip to STAR Labs, Christopher came across a suit called Project K.E.Y.. It was an untested suit, but he took it; and later that same evening, he became the vigilante known as, Key. Present While Speedy and Green Arrow responded to Icicle Jr.'s attack on a suspension bridge in Star City, the Marauders robbed a bank. Key pursued heroes Dark Archer, and Angel to stop them. The Marauders managed to lose the duo in a maze of abandoned apartments; though Key followed them, and cut them off. While the rest of the Marauders escaped, Wrath stayed and battled him, but was killed. Key fled upon Dark and Angel's arrival. Powers and abilities Key gains his superpowers from a high tech suit. Powers * Physical ** Superhuman Speed: Key's high tech suit gives him superhuman speed, which helps enhance his fighting abilities, making him blindingly fast; able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks. Key moves so fast that he appears to teleport. ** Superhuman Durability: Key's suit is designed to take heavy damage, making him almost invulnerable. However, there is a limit to which the suit may be damaged. ** Superhuman Agility: Key is extremely agile; able to jump to great heights without physical stress. ** Superhuman Strength: He has the strength of even the strongest of super heroes. His strength is equal to or lesser than that of an Atlantean. Abilities * Movement: ** Hand to hand combat: On top of his incredible powers, Key has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. Able to battle the Marauders, fully armed all at once. ** Swordsmanship: Key is shown to be a master swordsman, striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapons. * Mental: Weaknesses Key's suit can take heavy damage, but only to a certain extent. Multiple attacks that do heavy damage can cause heavy impact, and force to suit to temporarily shut down, or release, depending on the command given. It takes the suit a full hour to be fully functional, depending on the damage done. Equipment Relationships Arbiter Arbiter, like the rest of the Marauders, seeks revenge for the death of his brother, Wrath. Though unlike the rest of them, he is not willing to put revenge above his mission. This was shown when he spared Key's life, for the time being, to make his escape from the Dark Archer. Dark Archer Key admired Dark from afar, and tried to be like him. But Dark doesn't approve of his methods, and thinks of him as an immature child, and a killer. This brought great disappointment to him, and he fell into insanity, causing him to become a threat to Dark himself. Firestormblaze Gallery Appearances Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Star City citizens Category:Firestormblaze